1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensor and a photosensor array, and more particularly to a photosensor array using a thick amorphous silicon film which is a light-dependent variable resistance element as a photosensor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ones of the present inventors have filed Japanese Patent Application (Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-162612) with respect to a photosensor and a photosensor array in which amorphous silicon (a-Si) films are used for photosensor elements. The amorphous silicon (a-Si) film of the photosensor in the invention disclosed in the filed Japanese Patent Application operates as the light-dependent variable resistance element in which a resistance is varied in response to an incident light.